zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ride to Hell
''For the original two-part series, see Ride to Hell Retribution. }} Two Best Friends Play Ride to Hell is a full Let's Play in which Matt and Pat start their own empty rebellion by cutting the sleeves off their jackets and joining a biker gang, but things go downhill immediately as they find themselves throwing fried chicken grease on prostitutes, visiting Plague's sex shed, blow up a crimson nirnroot farm, dry hump women to death, and Cactus Jack-it all over a strip club. __TOC__ About See the individual episode descriptions at the Ride to Hell Descriptions page. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *The original Ride to Hell Retribution was a miscellaneous two-parter Matt and Patt played in 2013. * The intro and outro music is "Pressure and Time" by Rival Sons *The title card art was made by Kada-bura. **The belt buckle Matt is wearing is the same symbol used by Immortan Joe in the 2015 George Miller film, Mad Max: Fury Road, which was still in theaters when the Let's Play started. *Responding to a Friendcast e-mail, Matt stated that if he had to keep one LP on the channel (as opposed to deleting another), it would be Ride to Hell along with Prison Break. However, his final decision was Beyond Two Souls. *In part six (nineteen minutes in), what starts as a conversation about Quantum Break leads into a discussion about the DOOM novels which prompts Pat to order Knee-Deep in the Dead '' by Dafydd ab Hugh and Brad Linaweaver. In that same conversation, they reveal that part six was recorded before the release of the E3 ''DOOM 4 trailer. Later, in part eight (at about 5:18), Pat expresses his desire to read it and considers reading passages from it aloud if the playthrough goes on long enough. Shortly after, he decides to insert them in the video descriptions instead - something that they had done from episode one. Pat said the viewers wouldn't understand until they got to part eight, implying that at least eight episodes of the playthrough was recorded before the release of the first episode on June 17, 2015. **If Matt and Pat's claim in part thirteen (50 seconds in) that they did the entire LP in nearly one weekend is true, then the entire playthrough could have been recorded before the release of the first episode. Gallery Ride_to_Hell_LP_Thumb.jpg Ride_to_Hell_Textless_Title.png|Textless version of the title card Ride_to_Hell_Bullets.gif|'Animated' Jake getting shot during a cutscene in part seven; GIF made by Highwater-trousers Ride_To_Hell_King_Dick.gif|'Animated' Jake drowning King Dick while completely stationary in part ten; GIF made by magicalboyyosuke Ride-to-Hell-Running-Lady.gif|'Animated' Random lady flailing her arms while fleeing in part seven. Category:Matt and Pat Category:Full Let's Plays Category:Revisited Games Category:2015 Category:Blind Let's Plays